


Bobby's Revenge

by totalizzyness



Series: Domestic Bliss [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse averted, Sam and Dean are living at Bobby's, with their angels, and Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby's Revenge

Dean chuckled quietly, nuzzling his face in the crook of Cas chest as he softly stroked a finger up and down the angel's bare chest. Castiel smiled, gently scraping his nails against Dean's scalp, pressing the occasional kiss against his forehead. The hunter began nipping softly at Cas' skin, traveling from his neck down to his chest, licking the groove outlining Cas' left pectoral, Cas giggling quietly in response at the tickling sensation. Dean smirked, flicking his tongue against the erect, brownish nub of Cas' nipple before covering it fully with his mouth. Castiel arched underneath him, a moan getting caught in his throat as he bit on his bottom lip.

* * *

Gabriel groaned desperately; "come on, Sammy. you're killing me here, why so slow?"

Sam grinned up wickedly at his boyfriend, continuing to rub circles in to Gabe's thighs, returning to nipping gently and licking at the angel's hip-bones. Gabriel groaned again, trying to thrust his hips a little higher to Sam's mouth, but was unable to do so as Sam's gargantuan hands had his hips pinned to the bed.

* * *

Castiel pinned Dean's wrists above his head with one hand, covering the writhing body with his own, capturing Dean's lips in a searing kiss. Dean groaned in to Cas' mouth, his hips jerking up seeking any kind of friction. The angel worried his boyfriend's bottom lip with his teeth, sending him a devious look. Dean just grinned in return, rolling his hips up to meet Cas'.

* * *

The archangel finished tying the last bind, grinning down cheekily at his lover. Sam tugged against the bonds to ensure they were secure.

"Now, Sammy... Where did we put the caramel sauce?"

Sam chuckled, wriggling his hips; Gabriel chuckled too and snapped his fingers, a bottle of syrup appearing in his hands.

"You know the drill. You're going to get very sticky, I hope I'm invited for the after-shower."

Sam grinned; "you know it."

* * *

"FUCK! BOBBY! JUST LIKE THAT!"

* * *

Castiel and Dean stared at each other, wide-eyed, mortified. Cas quickly rolled off Dean, the two of them lying with their arms clamped to their sides, too embarrassed to move a muscle.

* * *

Gabriel untied the bonds around Sam's wrist and collapsed down next to him; "talk about boner-kill," he mumbled. Sam smiled meekly, rubbing his wrists.

* * *

The two hunters and two angels lay awake, staring at the ceiling, feeling physically sick as they listened to all sorts of ungodly and mentally scarring activities happen in the room in between. Sam eventually found it too horrible to stomach and silently slid out of bed and slunk down the stairs. Gabriel zapped down with him, sitting at the kitchen table. A few minutes later, Dean and Castiel shuffled in to the kitchen, looking unhappy.

"That, should not be allowed," Dean huffed, motioning to the ceiling. Sam nodded.

"It's a whole new level of disgusting."

Unfortunately, the kitchen was directly below Bobby and Crowley's room; the sound of springs squeaking, blissful grunts, and the occasional curse word could be heard just as clear as upstairs. Dean slapped his hand down on the table.

"Something needs to be done."

Gabriel nodded; "I don't take well to people stopping me licking syrup off Samsquatches body!"

Dean did a double take at the archangel, pursing his lips; "...Ew! Too much information."


End file.
